The Old Bray of My Heart
by mmanuelap
Summary: After being propposed, Bella found herself waking up in Paris with her family and no memories of the past few weeks. Besides trying to make sense of how she got there, she has to make peace with the fact that Edward is not himself anymore..


**I do not own any character nor do I have any connections with Stephenie Meyer! :) So, this story is strictively Bella's point of view, and I promise everything in Edward's mind WILL be explained, so don't kill me! :P**

I stretched myself, making sure I kept my eyes closed so the light wouldn't bother me. I couldn't make sense of what day it was, so I tried, unsuccessfully, to remember what I did last night... I wasn't at Charlie's house, because this bed was too comfortable to be mine. Was it possible I spent the night at the Cullen's? I aimlessly moved to Edward's side of the bed, trying to reach him, but I only found pillows and sheets. Okay, so I wasn't at the Cullen's, Edward would be by my side in the minute I woke up.. _Where am I?_ The only option left was that I was at Renée's, and that didn't sound right. I would've remembered flying to Phoenix, right?

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the low sound of a door being opened, and shy steps going around the room, like whoever it was didn't want to wake me. I stood still, trying to fake my sleeping. Few minutes later, I heard the curtains being moved and felt a bright light hurting my eyes, even when they were shut. I pulled my covers to my face and turned to the pillow.

"Five more minutes, pleeease!" I begged, because I was really exhausted and I didn't want to wake up.

"No no, Miss Swan, you must get up to meet your parents downstairs!" I didn't recognize the voice, but it was a female. She sat by my side at the bed and tried pulling the covers off my face. "C'mon, Miss Swan, it's 6 AM already!"

"6 AM?!" I almost shouted at the poor woman, not being a morning person. "Who are you? And why are you trying to kill me with this wake up call?"

I heard a chuckle. "Well, silly, I'm your maid, Maria, do you remember me? For how long are you going to wake up without remembering who I am? It's been 6 months already!" She pulled my covers a little harder, but I kept them in place. "Will I have to call for your mother? You know she won't be very pleased!" And with that she walked out of the room and I heard the door being shut.

I opened my eyes under the covers, trying to make it adapt to the sunlight that was now making warming up my skin, and then I pulled the covers to my side. The bedroom I was in was definitely medieval. Walls made of stone, huge windows at my left, red curtains, rugs and a beautiful tapestry hanged on my right, next to a big wooden door. The bed was king sized, I guessed, and loaded with pillows and sheets that were so soft I couldn't actually feel them on my skin. I realized the room was so big that Charlie's house could easily fit into it, but the only furniture was the bed, a small desk on the opposite side of the room and a little couch with an amazing yellow dress resting on it. Before I could think of where the hell I was, the door opened with a bang and there she was, my loving mother.

"What do you think you are doing, Isabella Marie Swan? Do you think we have time to waist? I can't just stay here all day waiting for your majesty to wake up! Get up, get dressed and meet me and your father downstairs! You have 15 minutes, young lady!" And she stormed off the room before I could even blink, leaving a woman looking at her shoes.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan, you didn't let me wake you up!"

"Maria?"

The woman looked at me, a smile on her face.

"Well, that didn't take so long as I was expecting!" she closed the door behind her and stood in front of it.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course, silly! I'm here to help you get dressed!" she said, while walking to the couch and taking the dress in her hands.

"Er.. Maria.. Where am I?"

She looked a little shocked for a second, but then it was gone.

"You are in Paris, today is July 7th and you really need to get dressed before your mother starts shouting at you again.." She sat by my side again while taking off my PJs. So I was at Paris.. But, wait, that didn't make any sense! Why was I at Paris? Who was she? Why was my mother so angry at me for not waking up at 6 AM? She never made me do that! My confusion must have reached my eyes, because Maria looked at me lovingly and stopped trying to make me raise my arms so she could put the dress on me.

"Are you okay, Miss Swan?"

Maria was about her 20's, with long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. She did, however, dressed like a maid, with her hair pulled in a ponytail and with the most weared out clothes I've ever seen. There was something about her that made me feel sad for her, even though her face told everyone that she was very happy with whatever she did for a living.

"Please, call me Bella.. I'm fine, really, I just can't remember.. well.. anything!" Even I could hear the shock in my voice.

"It will be okay, I promise! After a while you'll remember, I'm sure!" she put her hand in mine for support and smiled.

"Where's Edward?" With all the chaos going on in my mind I completely forgot him. The words were out in the air before I could even measure them, an effect of loving him for so long that he was now a part of me.

Maria suddenly stood up, with an alarm look at her face, and put the dress beside me. "You know where he is, Miss Swan.." I could hear the caution in her choice of words. "And you know I can't talk about it.." She stepped back, still looking alarming.

"Why, Maria? You know I can't remember everything, just tell me what you know!" I was getting anxious at seeing her stepping back, looking at me like I was the devil.

"Miss Swan, I beg you, don't make me say it!"

"Say what? Maria, please!"

"He's dead, Miss Swan.. He's dead!"

**Review, please! :) I promise I'll explain everything in the next chapter!**


End file.
